Juliet Higgins
Juliet Higgins is a former MI6 agent who is majordomo for Robin Masters Hawaiian estate. She is portrayed by Perdita Weeks. Biography Before Season 1 Higgins was in the British Intelligence, MI6. She was engaged to another fellow agent, Richard Dane, who was killed on assignment in Istanbul trying to track down Viper. Unfortunately Viper was waiting for him. His body washed up weeks later. That’s when Juliet went rogue. She tried to hunt down Viper on her own, ignoring any recalls from her superiors. Her attempt to avenge Richard led to her being disavowed. Just a week before he was killed, Juliet and Richard had made plans to resign from MI6, they were going to be married, start a family. Her mother suffers from dementia. Season 1 Higgins is the "majordomo" (i.e., property manager) for the large Hawaiian estate of writer Robin Masters, for whom Magnum ostensibly works security and lives in his guest house. She is commanding, uses sarcasm to deflect emotion and is hard to get to know — but it’s worth it in the end. As a former MI6 agent, she knows how to hack a computer, is capable of picking locks and knows how to fight. Although she is British, she doesn’t like tea (“I can’t stand tea. I might be the first Brit in history to ever say that.”). She initially claimed to have left England because of the winters. Until he was killed, she found a good friend in Jack Candler (tech entrepreneur and big-time art collector). She enjoyed having a fellow Brit to talk to. That made it a little bit easier to be this far away from home. She has two dogs - Zeus, Apollo - who hate Magnum (which is mutual) and always chase him when he returns home. She does yoga. Notes * The relationship between Thomas Magnum and Juliet Higgins is at times similar to David Addison and Maddy Hayes in the romantic-detective series of the mid-1980s, Moonlighting. With the establishment of their partnership in Season 2, this has evolved into a dynamic similar to that of Laura Holt and Remington Steele in Remington Steele. * Her nicknames are Jules and Higgy. * She is an ex-MI6 agent (initially disavowed), who is the caretaker or Major-Domo of Robin's Nest. Although a reimagining of Jonathan Higgins from the original series, she is a totally different character, with some aspects of the original Higgins being transferred to the character of Kumu. A major difference is that in the original series, an ongoing mystery (often investigated by Magnum) is whether Higgins might actually be Robin Masters; this aspect has been eliminated as it's been established that Juliet and Magnum have both met Robin together on multiple occasions and are in regular contact with the author. * Jonathan Higgins might be Juliet's Grandfather in the reboot, but this has not as yet been confirmed. * Higgins has been shot at least twice while aiding Magnum in his cases, a fact she reminds him about from time to time. * She is not married, though she was engaged only to have her fiance killed; this is one reason why she relocated to Hawaii. * Was Royal Worlington & Newmarket Golf Club junior champion two years in a row. She has also demonstrated other skills ranging from yoga to model ship-building. * Despite being British, she does not care for traditional fish and chips. Gallery * Juliet Higgins/Gallery Appearances References Category:Main Characters Category:Female Category:Characters 2018